JP XTRA/JPMX
A JPMX (standing for JP Mini-XTRA) is a smaller version of JP XTRA, usually confirming features for a single game. 3/31/14 Nutta confirms that, alongside Super Mario Sunshine U, they are currently working on a Mario Kart game. 4/1/14 Nutta announces the new "Year of Lemmy", celebrating the most popular Koopaling ever. It began that day, and the announcement of games such as "New Super Lemmy U", "Lemmy Bros.", "Super Lemmy Bros.", "Dr. Lemmy", "Bowser Jr. & Lemmy: Dream Team", and "Lemmy's Mansion: Dark Moon" were confirmed to be released until April 1st, 2015. After laughing off the previous announcement and confirming it as an April Fools joke, Nutta corrected a mistake from the JP XTRA of March: the Yellow Toad confirmed for Super Mario Sunshine U is from a different game (though he didn't confirm which), and Yoshi is the playable character in his place. 4/10/14 Nutta confirms that Ice Climbers 2 is still in development, additionally he confirms that six new captains will be introduced for the Mario Baseball game they're working on. He also announces that Neal is no longer the mascot of JP, Inc., and that a new mascot is coming soon. 4/11/14 Nutta announces that JP, Inc. is designing its first console, the NEMO (though the name may change). He additionally confirms that none of the Nintendo collaborative games (including The Chosen Ones) will be released on the console (due to copyright issues) and will instead be released on the Wii U or 3DS. However, he confirmed that the following games will be released for the NEMO: *'PROJECT: Dolphin' - The sequel to Dolphin. *'The Crazy Adventures of Neal Carritz' *'Neal's Paw-some Racing' *'D-J' Among these games, Neal's Paw-some Racing and D-J are newly announced. Neal's Paw-some Racing is planned to be Mario Kart-style with Neal Carritz characters, while no info on D-J was released. 4/14/14 Nutta reveals the first image of the NEMO, revealing it as a handheld device. It bears a strong resemblance to a 3DS and a Wii U GamePad. Another JPMX was held later in the day, where Nutta shared info on Super Mario Sunshine U and the upcoming Mario Kart game. First, he confirms the title of the Mario Kart game as Mario Kart: Top Speed! Also, he confirmed the appearance of new drivers Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi, the latter of which makes his debut in the entire Mario series. Another new driver, the unnamed Penguin, has been confirmed to make his debut in Super Mario Sunshine U as the captain of Pianta Cruises, a new area introduced in the remake. Additionally, a picture of him was released. The picture reveals that the B-Dasher and the Green Shell will return in Top Speed!, and also shows that he has an oddly lighter colored head. Additionally, more info on Pianta Cruises was revealed. It will be based on the design of Daisy Cruiser from several different spin-off games, and will be the last area unlocked. After collecting 40 Shine Sprites, a Goop Piranha appears on the beach nearby the lighthouse. Once this Piranha is defeated, it will reveal a Warp Pipe that takes Mario to the cruiser. One of its missions will involve fighting off both Gooper Blooper and Eely Mouth, and another will have a Monty Mole. 4/16/14 Nutta announces the "Racer of Day" series. Every day he will post a picture of a new racer from Mario Kart: Top Speed! For the first picture, he posted Baby Daisy. 5/3/14 Due to the amount of projects on his plate, Nutta cancelled a number of games, including: *D-J *The untitled Mario & Sonic game *Game Show Collection *Super Mario Home-Run These games will not be created by JP, Inc. The following games have been postponed for other projects, and may be picked back up, but not necessarily: *Super Mario Sunshine U *The Chosen Ones *PROJECT: Dolphin *Neal's Paw-some Racing Lastly, a single game was announced to have begun production, titled Wario 3D World. Besides the title and the fact that Waluigi and Captain Syrup will appear as playable characters, no info is currently known. 5/5/14 Nutta confirms several different items for Mario Kart: Top Speed!, including the Poison Mushroom and Triple Poison Mushroom. Category:Subpages